Begginings
by Pheobe Smith
Summary: ummmmmmm, i dunno
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The WB owns all CHARMED related…………………..stuff.  J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and items (except for Jessie Potter, Cody Diggory, Dave and Marie Potter (James' older brother is named Dave, and he married Marie), and Maria, their mine, all MINE!! (*Laughs wickedly at the computer*)

A/N: This story goes back two years before our little Harry Potter was born.  It also has CHARMED stuff in here, so I'll be putting an A/N when there is one so you're forewarned and don't get lost.  If you have any questions, email me.  If you don't like stories that go back in the past, then why the hell are you reading Harry Potter in the first place?

            "Lily, when's the big day?" questioned Molly.  "I keep forgetting.  Tell me it's not tomorrow!"

            "Molly, what have I told you about doing that to me?  Of course it's tomorrow!  I'm so nervous!" Lily exclaimed.  "You're not going to back out at the last minute, are you?   You're my best friend, so I want you, and only you to be my maid of honor."

            "I'll back out if you want me to." Molly replied sarcastically.

            "No, why would you think to do that?"  Lily cried in mock horror.

            "Excuse me," interrupted a voice.  "May I speak with Molly for a bit?"

            "Um, sure Arthur" Molly replied, looking down nervously at the ground.  "Why?"

            "Ugh.  Just go Molly!"  Commanded James.  "It'll be good for you!"  James smiled knowingly and started looking in the cabinets for something.  "Lily, what would you like for breakfast?"

            Lily looked at him, wondering why he had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.  She asked, "And what are you smiling about now?"

            "I got a surprise for you."  He replied.

            "James wait!" called Arthur coming in the back door with Molly smiling widely.  "We want to see this!"

            James went upstairs.  Lily heard him open a door and hushed voices whispering words she couldn't make out.  Then she heard footsteps approaching the stairs.  

            "Enough of this!"  She muttered, while flicking her hands out.  (A/N **cough CHARMED cough**) Everything froze, except for Lily and some one else coming down the stairs.  Thinking it was James, she threw open the door to the hall steps.  She saw a little girl walking down the stairs.  James was frozen mid-step about halfway towards the door Lily just came out of.  Confused, Lily was about to unfreeze everything when……….

            "DON'T!" the little girl cried.  "You could blow me up, wait, what am I talking about, that won't happen until your powers grow.  Here, watch what I can do!"  Looking around quickly, she saw a picture that had not been hung up yet.  There was already a nail in the wall, so she didn't have to a lot of time putting a nail in the wall.  Narrowing her eyes, she moved the picture, not with her hands, and to Lily's surprise, it flew to the nail, hung a little crooked and straightened itself out.  (A/N: Pru's power, Telekinesis, how we fans of CHARMED miss her…*sighs*)

            "Who and what are you?" Lily exclaimed.

            "I'm Jessie, and I'm a witch from the future.  I'm here to change your past."

            "Ok, Jessie.  I need to get back to the kitchen and unfreeze everything.  You'd better get, wait, did you say future?"  Lily cried thoroughly annoyed.

            "Yes, future.  Hm, how am I supposed to phrase this?"  Jessie said.  "Ok, you and James have a little boy named Harry, Voldemort kills you and James, and then he attempts to kill Harry.  Harry lives and reduces Voldemort to mere vapor."

            "You're morbid, you know that?" Lily screamed.

            Jessie ran back to were she was when the time freeze began.  Lily, taking that as a hint, went back to the kitchen, and sat next to Arthur.  What she didn't know was that she sat next to the wrong person.  She flicked her hands again and everything unfroze.  Molly looked at Lily and said, "How did you get over there?"

            "Um, over where?  I was next to Arthur the entire time."

            "Lily, are you ready for your surprise?"  James asked walking in the door from the hall.

            "Uh huh."  She replied nodding her head.

            "You remember Dave and Marie?"  James asked, and without waiting for an answer, he continued.  "Well they were murdered by You~ know~ who and Dave said if anything ever happened to him and Marie, that I was supposed to take care of any of their children.  As in adopt."  He had a very hopeful look on his face.  "They had one.  She's eleven, so she won't be that hard to take care of."

            "Arthur and I are going to watch T.V."  Molly said, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

            "Jessie."  Called Lily.  "Come into the kitchen."

            "H-how did you know her name?" Asked James in awe.

            "Yes Lily?"

            "Ok," said James, now crazed at how Lily and Jessie apparently knew each other.  "What's going on?"  To Lily he said.  "You didn't use your powers, did you?"

            The doorbell rang. "I'll get it.  It's Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail."

            "Who?" asked Lily.  James smiled at the memory that the names  had brought up.

            "You'll see."  James replied.  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew walked in to the kitchen led by Jessie.  "Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail!  Such a surprise to see you!"

            "It shouldn't be."  Sirius told him.  "I am your best man for the wedding tomorrow, after all."

            "Do you have anything to eat?"  asked Peter.  "I'm starved!"

            "No, we were just about to order pizza.  Since we just moved to Godric's Hollow, we haven't had much time to go shopping."  Lily replied glaring suspiciously at him for unknown reasons.

            Jessie was shuffling her feet and was glaring at Peter with supreme dislike.  

            "Jessie, what's wrong?  Why are you glaring at Peter like that?" Lily asked.

            "Come whit me and I'll tell you."  Out in the hall, Jessie started to explain why she dislikes Pettigrew so much.  "First of all, he's an unregistered animagus, a rat to be exact.  He hands you and James over to Voldemort.  And he fakes his death!  That's why I hate the S.O.B!"  she screamed.  "I'm stuck in the past and have to relive it, again!"  (A/N: S.O.B is a "CHARMED" thing.  If you want to know, think, son of a beach.)

            A bell rang in Lily's head.  She heard faint voices trying to tell her something.  These voices, she has never listened to before, but ever since Jessie showed up, two days before hand, Lily has been feeling a bit more strangely then usual.

_'Lily, take Harry and run!  I'll make a diversion!'_

_'James, no!  Don't, it's him!  He'll kill you!'_

_'Just go Lily!  Jessie, go out the back door and take Harry with you!  Wait for us there!'_

_'B-but Uncle Jimmy, I-I……'_

A/N;  THERE WILL BE MORE, I'M JUST TIRED OF TYPING TODAY!!

**_PHEOBE SMITH_**


	2. PART 1 CONTINUED

Disclaimer:  As I said before, I do NOT own any HARRY POTTER or CHARMED related characters and items and related stuff.  So, don't think I do, and continue reading.

PHEOBE SMITH

       The voices trailed off.  Lily's face had gone pale.  She had a look of pure terror on her face.  "Jessie?"  She asked trembling, "what happened after you said '_B-but Uncle Jimmy, I-I…'?"_

       Jessie looked down at the ground.  "It happens three years from now.  Voldemort…"

       "Stop saying his name!" spat Lily.  "It's bad enough that I'm hearing voices in my head the day before my wedding!"

       "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't k-know.  I don't remember the rules of you house. Ok?" shouted Jessie.  She started running up the stairs, sobbing.  Lily started to follow.  "Don't follow me!  I was only trying to keep you and James from getting murdered, again!  Leave me alone!"

       James ran out of the kitchen, "What the hell Lily?!  Murdered?  Why the hell did you yell at her like that?"  Lily had never seen James this mad.  "I heard the whole thing!"

       "If you heard the whole thing, then you know we die in three years!"  she screamed.  "I don't know whether to believe her or not!"

       Suddenly, James, Lily, Remus, Pettigrew, Molly, Arthur and Sirius heard a high-pitched scream of terror.

       Lily's head slumped and James saw a person who resembled Lily running up the stairs.  The figure had a menacing scowl and a wand clutched in its hand.  Everyone, except for Lily ran upstairs. (A/N:  LOOK IT'S CHARMED AGAIN, LILY SMITH'S FRIEND!!!! Inside joke)

       "You've had your last chance!" cried a male's voice.  Completely unaware of who was behind him, he heard a voice mutter, "Avada Kedavra!"  A flash of brilliant green light flashed, the male, who was Lord Voldemort, dropped to the ground.

       James reached the room where Jessie was.  "My god!  Jessie, are you all right?"  She nodded.  He then noticed the figure standing next to Voldemort's fallen body.  Her wand was still smoking and she had pale blue eyes, as cold as ice.  Stepping over Voldemort, she disappeared.  "What the…" he muttered.  "Lily! Get up here!"  He didn't hear anything, except the sound of someone falling to the ground.

       Sirius, who was closest to the door, ran down the stairs.  "Lily!"  He ran over to her and noticed she felt extremely warm.

       "I'm all right."  She said struggling to sit up.  Really Sirius, I am!  Get off, I'm fine!"

       A sudden scuffle from upstairs, made Lily and Sirius run up the stairs two at a time.  Voldemort had stood up and threw James against the wall.  Sirius not thinking, tackled him.  "Who the hell are you?" he shouted.  Voldemort laughed.  "Answer my damn question!"  With that statement, Voldemort pushed Sirius away and shimmered out of the house.  (A/N shimmering is a demonic power, CHARMED.)

       Lily looked over at Pettigrew.  "Why the hell do you turn us into Voldemort?!  Why?!"

       Pettigrew, amazingly not trembling at Lily's fury, replied, "Because you and James are more powerful then my master and he wants you dead.  Mwhahahahahaha!!"

       Lily pulled out her wand.  "Ava……."

       "Wand!"  Lily's wand left her hand and appeared in Jessie's hand.  "You're becoming just as bad as him!!  What's your problem?  You of all people should have more sense then that!"

       Lily just smiled wickedly.

       "Wait, that was you?" Remus cried.

       "What?  I don't know what you're talking about!  What was me?!"

       "You know exactly what he's talking about Lily!" shouted Jessie.  "You know!  So stop saying you don't!"

       Lily shuffled her feet.  "Why should I tell anyone?  It's for me to know!  I was given this, not anyone else!"

       "Lily, honey, given what?" questioned James, who was struggling to tie Pettigrew to a chair.  Lily, noticing that James was having a hard time, flicked her hands out at Pettigrew, who froze.  (A/N:  Lily Smith's going like this, only because it has to do with our favorite show in the whole entire world.)

       "What the hell?" asked Remus.

       "I'll explain,"  Jessie offered.  "James and Lily are extremely powerful, as the rat said.  Lily was 'given' powers to stop her and James' death in three years.  Lily agreed and I have been sent back to the past, as I was now, except with powers also, to help Lily defeat You-know-you."

James', Remus' and Sirius mouths dropped open in amazement (Pettigrew was still frozen).  Jessie noticing that James had a cut on his face, placed her hands over it.  A yellowish-white light appeared and James' cut was gone.  (A/N:  If your familiar with CHARMED, you know what this is, if not, Jessie, happens to be part white lighter, she has always been part and……..*trails off*)

"Um, now I'm scared!" James cried.  "I don't even know my own fiancée anymore!"

The doorbell rang.  "I'll get it!"  Lily replied.  Her head slumped again and Jessie saw a figure walking out of the room.  Jessie froze everyone.  As soon as she was out of the room she unfroze everyone.  (A/N screw the a/n's if you can't tell what the difference between  CHARMED and HARRY POTTER by now, then suffer!!)

"Can I help you?"  Lily asked.  Jessie noticed that she had her wand hidden behind her.

"Yes, you can.  Avada Ked……" the voice cried.

Jessie screamed as the flash of green light rushed out of the wand.  Jessie watched helplessly as she though Lily's astrial projection of herself got hit.  (A/N: ok, I lied.  Astrial projection is related to CHARMED.  It was Pru's power before she went and got herself killed.)

"You missed!" Lily laughed.  Jessie ran down the stairs and talked the guy.  She started to punch him, but he threw her off.  As soon as she was thrown, she orbed.

"Jessie?" asked a voice.  "Jessie, is that you?"

"Mom?!" she replied.  "Mommy, is that you?  Where are you?"

A tall, cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows of ten, tall pine trees.  "No, Jessie not mom or dad." He replied.  "You should bow in the presence of you king, or do you not recognize me?"


	3. END OF PART 1

Disclaimer:  J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter stuff and the WB owns all CHARMED related stuff(need I say more?)  Except for my lovely made up characters.

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates ::glares evilly at family and computer::  anyways…as I said I'm sorry and I'm starting to write another story called ELVES, VAMPIRES AND MUMMIES….OH MY!  Just don't ask about the title.  I have no idea when the first chapter will be up….but in the meantime….continue with Beginnings. Oh yeah…a lot of you have been asking why I stopped where I did with LORD OF THE RINGS SPINOFF……I personally can't think of a reason why I did, but I WILL update it ASAP.   One more thing…Sirius is named after a star in the constellation Canis Major (or was it Canis Minor)  if anyone knows PLEASE tell me.

            Something clicked. Jessie whirled around.  "Where am I?"

            " You're homeland.  This is what it will be like when you're 29, if, I repeat if you don't save Lily and James from getting murdered by YOU-KNOW-WHO."

            "W-what?  I d-don't understand.  As soon as I died when I was sixteen, I was brought back to there.  'Cept my mum and dad were dead.  I don't understand!"

            "I'm sending you back!"  He shouted.

            Jessie orbed.  She landed roughly on the hard wood floor of the living room.  "Why couldn't I have landed on the couch?"  she muttered.  Standing up and rubbing her back she called, "Lily?  Lily where are you?"

            She heard nothing.  After a moment, she ran upstairs.  It was deathly quiet.

            "Uncle Jimmy?  Sirius?  Remus?  Lily?  Ok guys!  This isn't funny!"

            Suddenly she heard laughter, not happy laughter, but high pitched nervous laughter.  "It's ok everyone, it's Jessie!"  Lily shouted.

            James looked over Jessie.  He noticed that all the cuts and bruises she had had, had disappeared (A/N  I know, I know, to many had's….SUFFER! j/k)  "Jessie, how did you get rid of your cuts and bruises so fast?"

            "I can't tell you."

            Lily quickly sat down on a chair.  Jessie grabbed her hand.

            _'Not Harry.  Not Harry, please not Harry!'_

_            'Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…'_

_            'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-'_

_            'Not Harry!  Please…have mercy…have mercy…'_

_Laughter.  A scream and a thud.  More laughter, though more malicious if possible._

            Lilly looked slowly around the room.  Jessie had a terrified look on her face.  Lily, not noticing the fact that Jessie's hand was still clutching hers, asked "What's wrong Jessie?  You look like you've seen a ghost."  Everyone was staring at her.

            "Who's Harry, Lily?'  Asked Sirius.

            "I'll explain.  Harry is James and Lily's son.  You, Sirius, are named his Godfather.  You're also James and Lily's Secret Keeper."

            Sirius's mouth dropped, "H-how did y-you know?"

            "You then, by your own free will," she continued, pointedly ignoring Sirius's question, "Make the traitor here their Secret Keeper instead.  He hands them into Voldemort.  James and Lily die.  End of story.  I'm just here to try and change Lily's and James' life!"

            "Jessie, how much did they hear?"  Lily asked.

            "The only reason they heard, was because I placed my hand on yours.  So they heard the whole thing." Jessie said shuffling her feet.  "I didn't mean to, you scared me the first time.  I didn't know that that would have happened!"

            Lily apparently didn't hear Jessie say 'they heard the whole thing' so she asked again, "Jessie, how much did they hear?!"

            "Quit yelling at her!  If you must know, all of it!"  cried Remus.  "Why do you care how much we heard anyways?"

            "Screw you, I'm leaving!"  Lily stood up and pushed Jessie's hand away.  "Don't touch me.  Just leave me the hell alone, you S.O.B!"  Running out of the room, she grabbed her wand, smiled mischievously and laughed.

            Jessie grabbed onto the chair that Lily had been sitting on to pull herself up.  Suddenly, her eyes snapped shut and she took in a sharp breath.

            _Someone running.  Laughter…a tall figure steps out of the shadows, wand out…advancing slowly.  Screaming…more laughter.  A flash of light, a thud.  A body falls face down, a body that looks curiously like Lily's._

            Someone started shaking Jessie.  "Jessie?  Jessie are you alright?  Answer me!"

            "Yes, I'm-I'm fine."  She stuttered.

END OF PART ONE 

A/N:  Here's what happened….this: _Someone running.  Laughter…a tall figure steps out of the shadows, wand out…advancing slowly.  Screaming…more laughter.  A flash of light, a thud.  A body falls face down, a body that looks curiously like Lily's._, is a premonition of the future, so I don't want to hear any crap like….WHY'D YOU END THERE or THAT'S A STUPID WAY TO END.  Personally, I'm tired of that crap.  Not to mention a few other select author's who remain nameless.  If I sound a bit rude, I mean to be, so cut the crap and go harass other author's, b/c I'm really, really tired of this crap w/flames.  I also want to say that my fav. Author for ff.net has written an apology to his loyal followers, I just want to say that this author has always made me laugh and smile,  it's a shame that this author can't write for unforeseeable times.  If you want to read what this author wrote, please read what is written by SirBino.  If you've already read his columns, there is a last one with an apology that will explain what I cannot.  

Pheobe Smith


End file.
